Another end to Twilight
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own any rights to the story, Steph Meyer does, i am just a fan. When Twilight ended although it was perfect I wanted to know more so I wrote this, another end. Its not more perfect I realize but its a start. What do you think?


**Additions to Twilight**

_At cemetery in Rochester_

Rosalie: Here that is where I lived; this is where I come from. I know it's still a small town but I once was its queen. At least I felt like I was, do you remember the beginning of my story Bella?

Bella: I do.

Rosalie: I was its beauty, every man wanted to have me, that was my destiny at least I thought that at the time...

Edward: Rose don't go back, it will only hurt you.

Rosalie smiles: No, not anymore. I am fine and I know that I am still vain but I was beautiful don't you remember it?

Bella: You are beautiful Rose, you know that.

Rosalie: Thank you! Edward, come on you remember how I was and what life was back then, do you? When I was still human?

Edward: I do because even then you looked amazing, it was a different time and if you remember correctly I didn't like you in the beginning…

Rosalie: Likewise but you turned out to be a great brother instead, never saw that coming.

_Rosalie laughs, looks at Nessie and hugs her_

Rosalie: I am so thankful that I am able to be there for her.

Bella: You are a great aunt. This area is a wonderful, very you, I can imagine you living here. But why are we are here? Why are we at a cemetery and not at the house or street where you really lived in? Why are we starting where your human live ended?

Edward: We all wanted you to show who we were before this, before we became Vampire s. With Charlie and the wolves around us we all want to connect with our human side again, this is the beginning and the end at the same time.

Esme: We all wanted you to meet the people we came from even if they have already passed away. To show you the cities we grew up in, to show you a different part of ourselves because we are fortunate enough to be part of yours.

Carlise: Exactly! Knowing your family made us all realize that we were human once we still are in one way or the other.

Alice: It all started when you tried to show me my family, gave me a history that I thought I didn't have, showed me where I came from. Don't worry, yes it hurts sometimes but I am not sad anymore that they put me into the orphanage. My parents wanted me to have a better life, they couldn't know what happened to me, they tried, that's all that counts.

Jasper: This is our way of showing you and Reneesme who we were and it helps to reconnect. To find something we d lost. At least I feel that way.

Bella: I am so overwhelmed, this is amazing guys.

Carlise: it's a good excuse to travel and see the world for a bit. I think everybody needs a break but we will go back, so don't worry and Jacob knows where we are. But we all thought they deserve a break after all we went through.

Bella smiles and touches the leaves: Its wonderful, so much history, so much to think about, so much to imagine.

Rosalie: This is Royce grave, don't worry I am not upset anymore I know I have said that already but I just wanted to say it again I am not upset anymore. Royce, he lies here with his parents alone without a wife, the line of the Kings died with him.

Bella: That must be hurtful, Rosalie, you

Rosalie: He got what he deserved, I murdered him, I am not proud of that but he murdered me first so I think that s fair. I would be lying right here if Carlise wouldn't have saved me so an eye for an eye.

_Rosalie takes Bellas hand_

Rosalie: Come with me, here that s where my parents are buried whenever I am here I put roses on their grave. I once thought I would be lying after having lived a fulfilled life.

Bella: Rose

Rosalie: That s ok, don't worry hey, I am over it. I have Reneesmee now.

_She hugs the child again_

Rosalie: I am so grateful that you are

Edward. Sharing her?

Rosalie: Well

Bella: You are a fantastic godmother! The best parents could wish for their child.

Rosalie: You saying that makes me so happy! You know I decided that I can still have what I once wanted.

Bella: What do you mean by that Rose?

Rosalie: A house of course.

Bella: With a porch, drinking

Rosalie: Peach Cobbler! Yes, I can drink the cobbler thou but when I can do is put blood into a nice jug and drink it, telling the neighbors its raspberry cobbler or something else and if they want a glass I quickly switch jugs so they won't notice. And I can tell them that I am allergic to the sun which is only a small lie and then I can sit outside in a rocking chair or a swing dreaming…

Edward: Rose, I am impressed.

Carlise: So am I, I thought you

Rosalie: Well, Bella was right. You don't have to give up everything if you don't want to. It's your decision, your life and that is what I am doing. I can still have all that and see if I like it. And you can come and visit or stay with me in the house if you want that. We need a big house thou maybe even in the South I am not sure about that yet. It's a very new idea.

_Rosalie starts smiling and Esme heart starts glowing _

Rosalie: Here that is Vera s grave and little Henry s, he died last year, I went to his funeral pretending to be a stranger that he only met once but I knew him, I held him and I hope he is in a better place right now if god exists. I wanted to start here because that is where they all are now, we ll go into town later, I ll show you the house I lived in, the bank where my father worked, I try to find the shop where my mom used to take me to buy new dresses, one of my favorite places and it still exists, only that fashion changed.

Edward: And we are going to show you one of our hold homes, its still ours. One of the many real estate investments, its sentimental at the same time but also wonderful, I liked living there.

Bella: I am overwhelmed and curious at the same time. The stories you are telling are so different from the Quilliouts, they feel, I can relate more to them than to the

Carlise: That's because this is the old world, the West was discovered much later. Many people forget how young this country still is.

_Pictures are showing, Rosalie discovering her past, glowing, reconnecting, hugging Emmett, shopping with Nessie._

Esme to Carlise: I have never seen her that way.

Alice: Oh I have and believe me it will even get better.

Carlise: Alice, what do you mean by that?

Alice: Oh I am not going to tell you but this is just the start but don't worry she will still be the Rose you know at times.

**1 day later at another cemetery**

Edward: Here we are, another cemetery, another story, mine to be exact. I thought it would be a good beginning if we all start with the ones we lost first. Both of my parents died within weeks as you know and here, that s me, people thought I had died as well. Edward Mason, who died 1918 and is buried here at the cemetery, it feels strange to see my own grave.

_Carlisle is looking at Bella_

Carlisle: It was the easiest explanation, so many died, so many funerals, more than any could count, so I arranged it, with an empty coffin.

Edward: It was a wonderful funeral I have to say, very moving so many people came to pay their respects, I never imagined it would be like that.

Carlisle: Yes, yes it was a wonderful funeral, seeing your name here

Edward: You gave me life and I am grateful for it, otherwise there wouldn't be Bella or Nessie.

Bella: Yes this is a crypt. Your family was buried in a crypt, and that must, there aren't many crypts on this cemetery, there aren't many crypts on any cemetery in the United States.

Emmett: I knew she would realize that pretty quickly.

Bella continues: Yes and it looks like people still care so, here these are fresh flowers and there are other names that died later, Edward…

Edward: Yes, yes people do care and I have relatives that are still alive.

Bella: What did your father do? I mean, this is enormous and I have seen cemeteries even the one where Rose parents are buried is not as elaborate as this one. Edward, who are you and, wait a second

_Bella is looking at her arm, next to the wolf is_

Bella: This is a real diamond and Alice, the heart you are wearing, that is a real diamond too and Esme, your earrings, the ones you told me Edward gave you

_Everybody is laughing_

Alice: I told you once that Edward already gave you a rock before you had your ring.

Bella: Yes but at the time I couldn't believe it but now, its just unbelievable.

_Bella hits Edward_

Edward: Hey that really hurts, you are not that old yet.

Bella: Well for once it better be you deserved that.

Rosalie: I would never punch a man for giving me a diamond but then

Bella: I am different I know but

Edward: Can you forgive me?

Bella: Yes, maybe.

Edward: Good, I hope you still like it and don't throw it into the next bin you can find because I gave you something expensive. Its an heirloom, it was my mothers and I like you to have it. She is buried here and I believe she would have loved you in her own way.

Bella: Tell me how, why she… tell me everything. Can we sit down here?

Alice: Yes, the sun won't come out today and there aren't any people today that knew you or your family.

_Everybody is sitting down in front of the crypt_

Edward: My father helped built the railroad across the country, my families origins are in England they came over this country to start over again and were very fortunate enough to make it.

_Edward kisses Bella passionately until they hear Emmett laughing_

Edward: Does this makes it easier to wear it? When I kiss you and tell you that everybody in my family worked extremely hard for it? They all worked but it paid off and I don't want to feel guilty for it. These were different times and my family, they were lucky.

_Bella is not giving up_

Bella: Nice try, but if you hadn't died, you could have become president of this country, you never had to worry about money in your life.

Edward: I always told you, I had a very privileged upbringing.

Bella: But there is a difference between

Edward: I loved my parents, they opened the world to me in every possible way. Art, music, history… I don't know how I was infected with Spanish Influenza, there was a time when I thought this life, that was the reason for me getting sick but it wasn't, It was a coincidence, nothing more.

Bella: Rose did you know all that?

Rosalie: Not entirely, no but Carlisle and Edward are

Edward: It's the past but I am happy to show it to you now that everybody is sharing their stories it brings us closer together and you know that I always like to read and learn so that is a trait I inherited.

Carlise: I was able to put the money Edward is entitled to in a trust, nobody knows the stakeholders but its part of our income today, that is why we can move easily when we have to or why we can afford being having all 6 or 7 of you in college at the same time.

Edward: It's a small part.

Bella: Do I want to know how much it is in total?

Carlise and Esme: No!

Carlise: Put it like that, we are fine and never have to worry about anything anymore. Time helps with that as well especially when it comes to the value of property. Lets go, lets trace more of Edwards history before you get moody.

Alice: Exactly, this should be a great experience, don't you complain about money Bella, you know how much we all love to spoil you and ourselves of course!

Bella: I know and I think I am getting used to it slowly very slowly. It s just not that easy.

Rosalie: Just enjoy it.

Edward: This is the way I walked a million times, from the park to my home. I loved being outside, reading, being in tone with nature, so pure, that is why I like our home.

Bella: I see, makes sense.

Edward: This is the house I grew up in.

_Edward is standing in front of Boston s oldest houses, a traditional brownstone_

Bella: Wow, I am thoroughly impressed by that and I am sorry but we need a bigger house than the cottage, I mean this is a mansion, so big, I mean...

Edward: No we don't need a bigger house. It wouldn't be you if it would be bigger.

Bella: Yes, I promise I won't complain about money or anything else anymore but you deserve something like this and I think it can be nice to have a bit more space. With everything Rose is buying for Nessie and at one point, Jacob stays over a lot and I imagine you had a country retreat as well?

Edward: Yes, how

Bella: with guest houses?

Edward: Yes

Bella: So with our family that could be real good.

Edward: How did you

Bella: Heathcliffe?

Edward: All your book, I see. I am not totally against that idea but standing here, its just as I remember it. At the time, Carlise was working at the new founded John Hopkins hospital that is where he found me. Its only today I realize that if I wouldn't have been in this hospital I would have died much earlier.

Bella: My head is spinning from all that and it shouldn't do that because hey I am a Vampire but it still hits me.

Edward: Should we leave?

Bella: No, gosh no its just so fascinating.

Alice: Bella

Bella: Yes?

Alice whispering: Do you understand now why I told you that you need to have a big wedding, the wedding that you had with the dress and Edward in a tux?

_Bella nods and hugs Alice_

Alice: See and you wouldn't believe me when I told you that you would be thankful one day.

Bella: I ll never bet against you ever again.

Alice laughs: Well then don't do it.

_Alice takes her hand_

Bella: Edward, could we live in this house or am I totally crazy? Boston doesn't have that much sunshine and its nice and I mean, I just suggested to live in the country retreat which might even be bigger and there are some good universities around and didn't you say you want me to go to college?

Carlisle chuckles: I am impressed, yes we could live here. Enough time has passed, so this is definitely an option when we have to leave Forks. Its one of the only houses that hasn't been converted into flats and its big enough for all of us. I could go back and work at the hospital. Actually I would love to do that. They are still one of the best and I would love trying out new techniques, talking with other doctors about research, medicine is advancing so fast and...

_Carlise starts talking about how much he loves medicine until Rose yawns and he stops_

Carlise: I am sorry I got carried away but what do you think?

Rose: I think it's an option and Rochester is not that far away although I don't know if I want to live there without you guys…

**2 days later**

Esme: This is where I am from, that was the cliff I jumped off when I thought life was not worth living anymore. Carlise was hunting in the woods together with Edward. My parents and my husband thought that it would be best if I rest here in the countryside after I had lost my child.

Bella: Cape Cod? You tried to kill yourself here? This place is beautiful why, I don't understand

Esme: I know, you are referring to the big houses and you think that people here shouldn't have any problems but I had lost my child, I thought I couldn't take it anymore. But I lived not from here, that was the countryside for me. I am from New York.

Bella: You are from New York?

Esme: Yes, born and bred. If people still say that today.

Bella: They do and I am impressed. So you

Carlise: You

Esme: Its ok, it's part of my story I always wanted to tell everybody the whole story not just parts of it.

Edward: Esme, you

Esme: I was married to a wonderful man called Alasdair. His family was from Ireland and I loved him very much and my parents finally gave in and we got married on a wonderful day in June. It was a real summer wedding, the air was warm, I can still feel it on my skin. Alasdair s family owned a department store that looked very similar to Macys.

Rose: I didn't know that

Esme: Well, I loved being there, experimenting with looks making people happy, giving them wonderful things to make their home prettier. That was my life, when I found out I was pregnant I was overjoyed and happy but that didn't stop me from working, because the store was my child as well. Of course, my mother was very disappointed in me, women were supposed to stay at home and not work in a shop. But Alasdair just wanted me to be happy with my life so I continued being there, helping clients, decorating window, going from one department to the next. Flowers, fresh ones especially were my passion, I loved working with fresh them creating new arrangements every day. One day, a new shipment of camellias arrived, I arranged them like I always did in the middle of the store as a center piece, put water in vases but something must have dripped over the edge, I didn't see it and while I was walking down the stairs with one of the smaller vases in my hands I slipped and feel down a flight of stairs.

_Everybody look at her with a shock in their eyes, wanting to hug her or say anything but Esme s look said it all and so she silently continued._

Esme: I survived but the child didn't, I lost it when only 4 weeks later it could have lived today it probably would have been. That s when it all started. I was getting depressed, I never visited the store again and finally on doctors' orders I was shipped off to Cape Cod to get better. Everybody thought I would forget my child and start fresh but that didn't happen. I felt the loss every day, I had nobody that could understand what I was going through and at one point I couldn't take the pain anymore, that s the day I jumped off the cliff, I didn't want to live anymore, I thought that dying would unite me with my child.

Bella: Esme, I am so sorry, I

Esme: Don't worry Bella, I am ok. Time heals all wounds. I still remember his face but now I have you as my children and I am a grandmother. Its true, BellaI knew what you were going through, I told Edward to stay when he left you and I am overjoyed that you decided to be with us and I just wanted you to know that because of what I went through I always could relate to you, that is why I knew you would never give up your child.

_Bella hugs her _

Esme: So now you know it. You all know it that is my story.

Bella: What happened to your family?

Esme: You mean my first husband Alasdair?

Bella: Yes

Esme: Follow me. Here that s his grave, he wanted to be buried where he saw me last. He never remarried but kept the store until his end. I ll show you what there is today when we go to New York later today.

Bella: Did you

Esme: He was a great man but at this time he couldn't understand what I was going through even today its hard for a couple who experiences this. Carlisle saved me and it was love at first sight in one way or the other.

Carlisle: Yes it was and I couldn't be happier to have you as my wife.

**New York City, the same day**

Rosalie: That is

Esme: Yes Rose that was the store I worked it in, the store I build up from the ground together with Alasdair. Isn't it beautiful? It still looks like magic.

Rosalie: Can we go in?

_Esme looks at Rose_

Carlise: Can you?

Esme: Of course, I have been here before and it's still wonderful, they even kept the old staircase.

Bella: You realize that this is Bloomingdales.

Esme grins: Yes.

Bella: I feel so poor, I am sorry but I really do.

Esme: Don't, and you will learn that shopping is great, you will love it.

Alice: Yes it is. Let s go inside, oh my god this will be amazing.

Bella: I don't need anything? We don't need anything really, the house is full and...

_Bella looks at Reneesme_

Emmett: I am in the sports department, thank god the re shipping. Let's see if there is something fun, maybe they finally built something that is a challenge…

Edward: Bye love, I ll be

Bella: In the bookstore. Just go my super intelligent husband.

_Edward smiles and leaves_

Rose: I am taking Nessie with me.

Bella: She has enough clothes and toys Rose.

Rose: No she doesn't and you know she is still growing but we all know that isn't a problem anymore so why don't you just relax and

Bella: I give in, I will never win against you. You are the best godmother in the world. Nessie, don't overdo it ok?

_Nessie nods and Rose hugs Bella and leaves with Nessie on her hand. Jasper and Carlise vanish as well into the depths of the store._

Esme: Alice you are staying with us?

Alice: Yes, Bella you said you wanted a bigger house. A big house needs furniture. And we need some more towels and candles because

Bella: Jacob is hanging around all the time and flowers only grow in winter

Alice: Exactly! You are getting better at that.

Bella: I am coming. We need beds, stable beds and I know how much my mother would love to visit again so we need a guest bedroom.

Esme: Guest house I think would be better.

Bella: Hey I thought we would be over

Esme: Do you really want to

Bella: Guest house is fine, opposite side of the cottage or wherever we live for the next 10 years.

Alice: See that s the spirit.

Esme: What do you think these candles?

Alice: I don't think they are strong enough, Bella?

Bella: Fresher or no we need more Roses even in winter? Cedar, Lavender although that is a bit old fashioned and

Alice: We can ask for a special mixture for each season.

Bella: Aren't you afraid that one will burn down one of the houses?

Alice: I would see it.

Bella smiling: Even with the wolves being there?

Alice: Yes, I am becoming so much better, you should have realized that.

Esme: Hey, we have seen that. What do you think about that bed?

_They are standing in front of a heavy wooden bed with big pillows._

Bella: Perfect for Jacob.

Alice: Turn around.

Bella: This looks like my mom, the iron bed, soft cotton. She will feel like a princess in it, Alice you are the best.

Alice: Thank you. See shopping is easy! Maybe I convince you to try and buy a dress yourself.

Bella: In your dreams.

Esme: Hey, Bella we are not going to force you. Here this chair is so nice…

Bella: True we should get some clothes for the werewolves, I know Jake always

Alice: Now we are talking, lets go

_Later the group meets at the lake in Central Park._

Bella: I think we have spent a fortune.

Edward: No, you haven't.

Bella: You have no idea, oh you heard I forgot.

Esme: Bella

Edward: I am glad you enjoyed the day and the house for your mom will be perfect.

Esme: Yes because Emmett will help me build it.

Emmett: Yes mum and it will be perfect. And I like your mom Bella, she is different, she is never boring and does things you don't expect.

Bella: She is like a child.

Emmett: and that is why she is so much fun!

Bella: Don't threaten her when she is with us. Try to act never mind. She loves men with strong muscles so even if you do something crazy she will just think that you spend hours in some kind of studio…

_3 days later in Washington_

Emmett: This is my family. Here little sister, have a look around.

Bella: Wow, your brother is a senator?

Emmett: Yes, I think my parents wanted me to be one but I was never that ambitious. Edward here would have been the right material.

Edward: Yes but this isn't my story Emmett

Emmett: True, I am happy that I never had to do this, I was always more into sports, so here it is my family home.

Emmett touches the stones: I missed you old buddy. Would be great to have a drink again…

Bella: You belong to one of the oldest families in the country?

Emmett: Yes, only they all think I am dead. Carlise, do you think

Carlise: I think now is the right time.

Bella: Right time for what?

Emmett: Well, I already went to college with my nephew once but I kept my distance, this time I think I will be living back here in Washington for a few years working alongside my family.

Bella: Are you sure about that?

Edward: We will come and visit, don't worry but I think for the time being that is the right thing to do, it will be good for Emmett and they won't have a clue.

Emmett: I am coming for you. I just pretend to be interested in the family history. It will be great talking to him again.

Rose: I can live here, enough to shop, nice homes, interesting people…

Carlise: I think it would be great for you guys and you can re visit all the places, talk to people.

**2 days later at Jaspers House in South Carolina**

Bella: I feel sooo poor, I know I said that a lot in the last few days but oh my god Jasper, that is so amazing, I mean, wow, wow, did your family really own all of that?

Jasper nods: I am a southern gentleman, always will be

Alice: Yes you are.

Jasper: Here is where my family once lived, it's a museum now.

Bella: Doesn't it hurt?

Jasper: No, it makes me more human, it helps more than I ever thought it would help me because I was always afraid to come back for real. The last 150 years I was too afraid to come back, you see in theory I am older than Edward, but because of my time with Maria I needed more time to adjust to this lifestyle. This makes me think that there was a purpose in life and that I still have a purpose in life.

Bella: Yes you

Jasper: Hey, I thought that Alice deserved to be a Southern Lady for a while and Washington is not that far away.

Bella: True and yes she does, Alice you a Southern Belle? I thought that would be more Rosalie s part.

Rose: Well don't worry, I will adjust to this lifestyle.

Alice: You wont live far away Bella.

Bella: May I ask something really freaky?

Carlise: Of course!

Bella: Did any of you grew up without any money and is it just a coincidence that I am the poorest in the family?

Carlise: Yes it is. You already know why I saved Edward and Esme and I wasn't aware that Esme family had money, it was instinct, Rose didn't have any money and

Rose: Go on Carlisle

Carlise: Rose saved Emmett and hadn't a clue who he was and we don't know why Alice is here but Maria wanted Jasper and she didn't know either.

Jasper: She just thought I was good looking.

Bella: You kind of are Jasper. You are really sexy by most female standards.

_All laughing_

Bella: What? Did I say something wrong?

Edward: Well, if you weren't my wife, the way you just looked at Jasper tells a lot.

Bella: Oh I am so sorry but I just stated the obvious.

Jasper hugs her: Thank you anyway Bells. You saying it here, makes me feel amazing.

_For the first time, in a long time Jasper genuinely smiles and Esme knows why she brought her son back to the place._

Jasper: I know we all have to stay inside in summer but guess what?

Alice shrieking: You bought your neighbors plantation. We will have summer picnics and summer walks and nobody will be able to see us. The swing, that is amazing, and Rose you can live here and be all yourself. People will love you instantly and in winter we will be, oh this is… I am so happy Jas.

Jasper: Thank you my dear I hope you are because I will show you how in the old days we lived the life. Here, the stables, we can still rear animals and tell people we just

Carlise: I think that is great idea!

Jasper: I know and we, Rose you can wear all your favorite dresses, we can have a ball or two or more. In the evenings, what do you think?

Bella: I hope that I don't have to

Jasper: You can wear whatever you like.

Bella: Thank you!

Jasper: This is really great. Lets go inside, sun is coming out again.

Alice: What would you do without me?

_Alice is getting out old-fashioned sun umbrellas_

Alice: We are just starting a new trend.

Jasper: Here that is

Bella: That's you?

Jasper: Yes!

Bella: And you, you even then looked

Edward: I think I need to be alone with her to remind her that I married her.

Alice laughs: Hey!

_Edward starts laughing_

Alice: Anything I need to know?

Jasper: No, Edward just saw how many wonderful women were willing to give up everything to be part of my family.

_Alice looks at the picture and laughs_

Alice: I guess I am the lucky one then.

Jasper: Yes you are.

_He kisses her_

Bella: This plantation is amazing, I feel like in one of those old movies. Its like Gone with the Wind, or North and South, I mean look at it.

Jasper: That was a cheesy movie and so was the TV series, believe me Bella. Real life was much better in a lot of ways.

Bella: In

Jasper: May I ask you to accompany me for a walk?

Bella: Yes, yes you are. Wow, I sometimes forget that you lived through it.

_Alice smiles and is happy to loan Jasper to Bella_

Edward: This is unreal Jasper.

Alice: Yes it is, Jasper becoming Jasper do you see it? I did see something like it but Bella, she does that. Even if she is one of us now, with everything, in a few days you will realize how much he is able to change.

Edward: As always I am astonished by my own wife.

Alice laughs

Jasper to Bella: You have no idea how it was. We had staff and my mom, she was beautiful and I was her precious son. I just had to ask and it was given to me. My best friend was Ojo, he was one of the slaves and he thought me how to fish, how to make a fire, how to survive in the bayou not that I need those skills today but when I was a boy it was great. Of course I also had teachers who thought me French and Geography and I had lessons to learn how to fence… But my father also thought me how to run a farm. Its different today I know that but it might be nice to just have the space and the fun.

Bella: Yes, are we all staying in the

Jasper: Several wings, look here that is the garden house, next to the pond. You can have fun and feed at the same time…

Bella: Isn't that kind of dangerous with all emotions and stuff?

Jasper: I haven't tried that so far but you ll never know.

**3 days later, London, England**

Carlise: I feel free here, because I am so old, nobody remembers me and London is so big that you can stay here for a very long time if you wanted to.

Edward: It's a fantastic city Carlisle!

Rosalie: So much clothes and Paris is only hours away and it rains a lot and whenever there is sun shine well you can shop for 2 hours and then it starts again, I love it. This city is perfect, perfect for me. My god I could Carlisle it would be wonderful to stay here for a few decades.

Emmett: I wouldn't mind, you can be strange here and people won't even notice.

Carlisle: Different from my time, but wonderful. I haven't been here for over 150 years, this city is amazing, I am not sure I can find where I was born, but I certainly try.

Bella: This is so amazing, I mean I always wanted to go to Europe but actually being here, that is so cool!

Carlisle: Are you ok being surrounded by all those people?

Bella: Yeah, don't worry. I love it, I just love it.

Edward: May I

Carlisle: Of course, we meet at the old cottage in Richmond later.

Bella: Are you leaving us again?

Edward: Yes, I am going to the British Library and to some old bookshops. London is perfect for that, wanna come?

Alice: No she won't, she is going to see a game with

Emmett: Me, am I allowed to have her for a few hours? My little sis?

Edward: You? Always, what game?

Bella: Rugby, Emmett wants me to study some moves.

Edward laughs: Have fun.

Emmett: The fun will be after the game.

Esme: I am going to Harrods with Rose, all those wonderful furniture, the house is still not ready and

Alice: and of course I am coming with you. This will be perfect!

Jasper: Carlisle, may I join you and Esme?

Carlisle: Of course, lets wander around and see how much I remember of the time. Did you have neighbors from this part of the world?

To be continued…


End file.
